


A Coffee To Kill For (Rewrite!)

by Epicness_Defined



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fake AH Crew, Gang Violence, Interrogation, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Police Brutality, Robbery, Sex, Theft, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-03 06:25:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10961553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epicness_Defined/pseuds/Epicness_Defined
Summary: A rewritten version of A Coffee To Kill For, with what I hope is a lot more writing experience.Same plot so far, just hopefully easier to read, and maybe with an actual ending this time. I'll be uploading the chapters in installments, so it might still take a while.





	1. Chapter 1

_I’m a barista and you’re the obnoxious customer who comes through and orders a venti macchiato while talking on the phone the whole time so I misspell your name in increasingly creative ways every day AU_

~ x ~

Gavin wasn’t hugely happy with his job at the Bean and Gone Café. Sure, it wasn’t too stressful most of the time, and it payed him well enough that he could afford a lovely little apartment, but he wanted a proper career. He wanted something he could eventually retire from rather than quit. That wasn’t really possible as a barista. Still, he liked it as an in-between job.

The best perk of the job was that Gavin could get obnoxious and creative by misspelling the names of annoying customers. The management didn’t give a shit as long as they were still making money and no one complained. So far no one had.

Gavin’s favourite type of customer to piss off were the businessmen who came in mid phone call and refused to hang up to place their orders. He would wait patiently and politely for them to give him their orders and their names, and then massacre the names they gave him.

One such customer came in every day at nine o’clock exactly. At this time of day most of the morning regulars had been and so the café was quiet. The man would always be in a perfectly pressed black suit with a small black briefcase in one hand and his phone in the other. For the most part he looked like every other rich businessman. Except for his fucking ridiculous, perfectly waxed, hipster moustache and piercingly blue eyes. No one else had those.

This customers name was Geoffrey (or Geoff, Jeff, Jeffrey, Goeff, Joeff, Jef, Jefferey…) and he was always on the phone. He never looked particularly interested in the conversation he was having, and was consistently polite when he addressed Gavin. Well, not the first time.

Gavin had heard about the moustached man pretty much as soon as he had started working at the café. Apparently, he’d been a regular for years, but had never so much as smiled at any of the staff. Younger, overly cheerful Gavin saw that as a challenge, of course, and so on his first morning shift he had been overly charming to every customer, patiently waiting for nine o’clock.

The other staff members’ descriptions of Geoff hadn’t really done him justice, so Gavin had been a little surprised when he first set eyes on the man himself. Sure, the moustache was a little crazy, but it looked good, and Geoff was definitely handsome enough to pull it off.

Gavin stayed as professional as possible as the man approached the counter and gave his order, talking on the phone the entire time. He had to set his briefcase on the ground next to him in order to pay, and Gavin had waited patiently, staying cheerful and polite despite being so obviously ignored. Then Gavin had asked him what name he should write on the cup, sharpie at the ready.

“Geoff” came the instant response, along with a smile and a half-hearted attempt at a wink. Okay, that was a little odd. Gavin was a good looking guy, and customers were always flirting with him, but this was different, and far weirder.

Geoff continued to wink at Gavin every morning for the next few days, and it began to frustrate him. Fuck this guy and his stupid moustache. What gave him the right to just wink at Gavin with his freakishly blue eyes?

Eventually, however, it just became a part of his regular morning routine. Gavin got up, showered, had breakfast, went to work, served the same annoying businessmen, and got a wink from Geoff. In truth, he began to enjoy seeing the man.

One day, however, something changed.

At the familiar creak of the café’s door, Gavin checked his watch. It read nine a.m. exactly. He smiled to himself and looked up from the doodle he had been scribbling on a napkin.

The piercing eyes and waxed moustache were the same as usual, but instead of the sharp suit and briefcase, Geoff was wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of light sweatpants, with a pair of fashionable sunglasses perched atop the bridge of his nose. He wasn’t even holding his phone.

Gavin stared. He didn’t mean to, but Geoff usually looked as if he was off to see the queen. As well as the outfit he was wearing, Geoff had tattoos all the way up his arms and across his exposed collar bones. Damn. Gavin had always had a thing for tattoos, and Geoff was pretty gorgeous even with them covered.

He straightened as Geoff reached the counter, pulling himself together. The usual exchange passed without interruption, although Geoff’s wink was half hidden by his sunglasses. When he handed Geoff his usual venti macchiato, however, Geoff slipped a little piece of paper back to him.

Gavin looked up, eyebrows raised in question. “What’s this?” he asked.

Geoff merely winked again and turned, sauntering out of the café and giving Gavin a great view of his arse.

Gavin shook his head. Dude was weird. He turned the paper over in his hands. A phone number had been hastily scribbled on the other side in messy handwriting. For a guy who usually wore a full three-piece suit and carried a fucking briefcase, it seemed ridiculously out of character.

He saved the number anyway, of course, under ‘Goeff – weird hot coffee shop bloke’.

~ x ~

When Geoff came by again the next morning, he was back in his suit, the tattoos covered once more by well-pressed blazer sleeves. Gavin found that he immediately missed the sight of them.

Geoff leant on the counter and twirled one end of his moustache between finger and thumb. “You didn’t text me.” he observed.

Gavin’s gaze was focused on Geoff’s mesmerising twirling as he answered. “Um, no… sorry…” he trailed off, not sure how to go about apologising to the strange, attractive man who was flirting with him so confidently.

“Huh…” Geoff’s response was dripping with curiosity, “Are you already spoken for, then? I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“Pardon?”

“I want to get to know you, but if you already have someone it might make it weird, and I don’t want that.”

Gavin finally made eye-contact, tearing his eyes from Geoff’s moustache to his eyes. “Th- there isn’t anyone… at the moment…”

“Sweet. Text me.” Geoff stood up again, breaking eye contact and pulling his wallet out of his pocket. He dropped a few dollars on the counter – enough to pay for the coffee and tip Gavin generously too. As Gavin began to make his coffee, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and studied the screen. “Shit… Ooooh fuck.”

Gavin turned back to him once more, placing the coffee cup onto the counter in front of him and gently pressing the lid on. His forehead wrinkled in concern. “What’s up?” he asked.

Geoff reached to take the coffee from Gavin and leaned across the counter as he did so, pressing a gentle kiss to Gavin’s cheekbone. “I’ve got to run, sorry,” he muttered, “text me.”

Gavin’s surprise stopped him from reacting immediately, but mumbled “Sure” to Geoff’s back as he hurried out the door. Geoff was already distracted by his phone, but he turned back to look at Gavin for a second. This dude was odd, but also hot and confident, and he very obviously wanted to get to know Gavin. Maybe he would give him a chance.


	2. Chapter 2

Gavin texted Geoff as soon as his lunch break started. He took a few minutes to word the message, but eventually settled on:

            _Hey Geoff, it’s Gavin the barista. Are you free for lunch? I have about 30 minutes._

 He debated whether or not to add an ‘x’ at the end, but decided that that might have been taking it a little too fast. Sure, Geoff had kissed him, but it was only a peck on the cheek, not a make-out session or anything like that.

After fifteen minutes without a reply, Gavin stopped staring at his phone screen and went to get a quick lunch. He sat in the staff lounge of the coffee shop to eat, then headed back into the café to begin the rest of his shift.

The shop was silent, as it usually was after the lunchtime rush ended, so Gavin turned his attention to the TV which hung on the wall across from the counter. It was fixed on the news channel, despite most of the employees attempting to change it at some point or another, and Gavin would have just zoned it out into background noise if Geoff’s face hadn’t popped up on the screen. He frowned, then turned the volume up so that he could listen properly.

“Geoffrey Ramsey and his infamous crew, known as the Fake AH Crew, are wanted by the police once more for multiple crimes including accounts of manslaughter, murder, and arson. If viewers have information regarding their whereabouts, please contact the police immediately. These men are armed and dangerous, and should be avoided at all costs.”

The news report then showed pictures of Geoff and four other men in the midst of what looked like a gunfight in the centre of the city. Gavin lived close, and had heard the gunshots, but, being Gavin, hadn’t looked up news about it, and just put it down to Los Santos’ terrible crime rate.

He focused on the screen, blocking out the reporter’s voice as she explained the situation and described the crew’s crimes. The face next to Geoff’s was that of a bearded man. The name underneath the picture read Jack Pattillo. Gavin was pretty certain that he could walk past him in the street and not notice him, which was probably a good thing for a criminal on the run.

The next guy was a cute, freckled guy who looked about Gavin’s age, maybe a little bit older. Reddish brown curls peaked out from beneath a dark beanie, and there was excitement in his eyes. Gavin suspected that whoever had managed to get close enough to take that picture was unlikely to still be breathing. The name beneath the picture was Michael. Unlike Jack, there was no last name.

Next to Michael was ‘Brownman’. This picture was blurred. All Gavin could see was a streak of dark skin and black hair, and what looked like it could be a purple jacket. It looked as if he was wearing a masquerade mask. There was a given name of Ray.

The final photo was terrifying. A black skull mask covered the man’s face above a black leather jacket. There were no known names other than the aliases of ‘Vagabond’ and ‘Mad King’.

Gavin was in shock. How could the quirky, oddly attractive customer Gavin served every damn morning possibly be associated with this Geoffrey and his crew?

His phone buzzed annoyingly in his pocket, pulling Gavin back to reality. He pulled it out to answer it, his eyes still locked onto the TV screen.

“Hello?”

“Hi Gavin.” The familiar voice in his ear grabbed his attention.

“Geoff?” Gavin’s voice cracked.

“Uhh, yeah… I assume you’ve seen the news then? Listen, kid, I need you to listen to me…”

Gavin was so very tempted to hang up and call the police, but for some reason Geoff trusted him, and it was now abundantly clear that he had many, many ways of keeping him quiet if he chose to talk, so he paid attention and prepared himself to do what Geoff wanted of him. To an extent.

“Gavin?” the voice in his ear reminded him of the situation.

“Yeah? Sorry, yeah, I’m here. Give me a moment?” he held the phone to his chest as he pushed through the door to the back of the café, distractedly asking someone to cover for him for a minute. He pushed open the fire exit at the back of the building, stumbling into the alleyway behind the shop, then held the phone back to his ear as the door swung shut. “Sorry, I can talk properly now.”

“Right, okay,” Geoff sounded worried, “so, apparently, I was seen in the coffee shop this morning and the witness saw me kiss you, and now the police are probably going to be wanting to question you…”

“What? But I – WHAT?” Gavin spluttered. His heart rate has sky-rocketed, and his apple watch was beeping to let him know.

“Yeah, it sucks, I know. Anyway, we have a plan to clear your name, but I’m afraid it means kidnapping you.”

A black car pulled up to the end of the alleyway to Gavin’s left and the back door opened towards him. The inside of the car was too dark to see from where Gavin was standing.

“I need you to get into the car, Gavin.” Geoff said in his ear. His voice had gone strangely calm.

Gavin was frozen in place, his thoughts conflicted between doing what Geoff told him and getting in the car, or running as fast and as far as possible in the opposite direction. He wondered just how far he would get if he ran.

“Gavin,” there was a warning in Geoff’s tone now, “You need to get in the car.”

Gavin turned towards the car, slowly lowering his phone. Then he span one hundred and eighty degrees and sprinted towards the road. He barely managed to take three strides before he felt two sharp points of pain in his back. He dropped like a stone, unconscious long before he hit the ground.

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

Gavin’s head hurt like he had been drinking all night. Perhaps he had. He groaned loudly and waved his arm around to retrieve his phone from his night stand, but the bed felt a hell of a lot larger than it usually did, and his hand connected with what felt like an arm.

            “Please be a hot girl.” There was a deep chuckle. Gavin smirked. “I stand corrected, please be a hot guy.” He pushed himself up off of the sheets enough to pull a ‘draw me like one of your French girls’ pose, then opened his eyes.

            Gorgeous blue eyes met his, and a now familiar voice said, “Hey Gavin.”

            Gavin squawked and fell backwards off the edge of bed.

            A peal of laughter echoed around the room, and Geoff’s moustached face appeared over the side of the bed. “Hey buddy, are you okay?”

            Gavin scrambled to his feet and backed up until his shoulders hit the wall. “Y-you were on the news. You’re a criminal.” His eyes had grown wide in fear. This guy could probably kill him with his bare hands, and the rest of his crew was likely nearby.

            “I’m not going to hurt you, Gav. You’re safe here.” Geoff raised his hands defensively, the smile gone from his face.

            “What do you want from me? Why have you kidnapped me?” Gavin was beginning to panic now. He was just a café barista, what did the most dangerous crew in the country want from him? The most worrying thing was that he was trapped in a strange bedroom with a murderous gang leader lying casually on the mattress in front of him. He dressed once more in the loose-fitting t-shirt and sweatpants, which, if Gavin hadn’t been a little bit distracted by his current situation, he would probably have found really fucking sexy. At the time, though, terrifying.

            Geoff watched Gavin’s reactions carefully before he replied. “Listen, you’re fine. You’re safe. No one is going to hurt you here. Breathe Gavin, you’re okay.”

            Gavin released a breath he hadn’t realised he’d been holding just as the door on the other side of the room opened. He bolted towards it. Fuck this, he was leaving. Well, that was the idea, until he ran into the brick wall that had suddenly appeared in the doorway. Then he was upside down with a face full of leather.

            Geoff chuckled behind him. “Put him down Ryan, he won’t go far.”

            The wall rumbled in reply and Gavin was on his feet once more, though a lot more confused than before. He steadied himself and turned to face Geoff again. “Why am I here?” his voice shook as he spoke. “What do you want from me?”

            Geoff sighed and stood up, walking over to Gavin. “Follow me,” he led him through the now empty doorway and down a wide hallway. There were doors on both sides, but they were all closed. “The police know that I got coffee from Bean and Gone every day, and if they know that, then they definitely know that you work the morning shift every day. They’ll know from the café’s CCTV that I’ve been getting close to you, so now they’ll want to bring you in for questioning. The problem there is that the Los Santos Police Department’s methods of questioning are not exactly orthodox or…” Geoff paused, searching for the right word, “safe.”

Gavin interrupted Geoff’s monologue, “But why am I here? Why not just, I don’t know, dispose of me?”

Geoff stopped walking and turned to stare at Gavin. His blue eyes studied Gavin’s features, “Seriously?”

“What?”

“You’re a young British boy who works at a coffee shop for little more than the living wage. You have no criminal record and a mother in England who’s constantly worried about your wellbeing. If the police know that we’ve been getting to know each other then they’ll question your integrity, you’ll end up with a criminal record, if not tortured for information and thrown in jail. We have one rule in this crew, and that’s that we keep civilians safe as far as we can. We keep any ‘collateral damage’ to a minimum.”

Gavin shrugged in response, so Geoff nodded and started walking again. Gavin took advantage of the lapse in conversation to take in his surroundings. The house was nice. Far nicer than his own little apartment in the city.

They had reached the end of the long hallway, and Geoff led him down a carpeted wooden staircase which curved around a massive entryway. Geoff walked past the front door into the house’s open plan lounge. Gavin could have left. They were allowing him an opportunity to leave. But after what Geoff had said, he couldn’t. Besides, the most notorious criminal gang in the country was protecting. There was nowhere safer right now.

Gavin was shaken from his thoughts by the wall of delicious smells which hit him as he followed Geoff. His stomach complained loudly. He hadn’t really had time to realise how hungry he was before, but that food smelled fucking incredible.

“Let’s get you some breakfast, buddy.” Geoff snorted. He guided him through the lounge past a massive couch facing a huge TV, where two guys (Gavin didn’t get a good look at them, too focused on food) were playing a first-person shooter on split-screen, loudly shouting at each other. And then, more importantly, was the kitchen. The big bearded man, who Gavin recognised as Jack Pattillo, was cooking. There was a stack of dirty plates on the counter next to a tower of pancakes. Gavin glanced at Geoff. “The fuck are you waiting for? Enjoy.”

 

~ x ~

 

Twenty minutes, and many, many pancakes later, Gavin was full and happy. He’d eaten alone, as the others continued with whatever they were doing rather than crowding him, but Geoff was now insistent on introducing the other members of the crew.

“So, you know who most of these dicks are from their pictures on the news, but if you’re going to be hanging around for a bit, you should get to know them better.” He called them over to the kitchen counter, then gestured to Jack first, “This is Jack. He drives us around for heists and cooks the most incredible meals, as you already know.”

Gavin grinned at Jack, who smiled in response. His eyes sparkled kindly.

Geoff moved on, “This is Ryan, our resident hell-raiser. He’s the one who stopped you running off earlier,” he chuckled. Gavin’s gaze met the scary blue eyes behind a black skull mask. So, this was the brick wall. He swallowed nervously, and Ryan winked at him, then pulled the mask off to run a hand through silky blond waves. Holy shit, this guy was good looking. Gavin thought he could easily have become a model.

Geoff then turned to the two younger men who Gavin had noticed playing video games, “And this is Michael, our explosives expert.” The cute, freckled guy whose face Gavin recognised from the news, “and Ray. Ray likes sniper rifles.” A short, Hispanic man in a purple hoodie. He must have been the blur. Both of the men grinned at him.

“Awesome,” Geoff continued, “now you’ve met everyone. Idiots, do your dishes. Jack, can I talk to you?”

Geoff slipped off the bar stool he’d been perched on and led Jack out of the room.

Michael and Ray turned to Gavin as Ryan moved to stack the dishes in the dishwasher. They smiled warmly at him.

“Do you want to play Halo?” Michael asked.


	4. Chapter 4

Over the course of the next week Gavin grew considerably closer to the crew members, and especially to Michael and Ray. Their days were filled with video games and movie marathons, as Geoff had decided that they should leave the city alone for a little while.

            Gavin had noticed on his first day that the guys were extremely comfortable around each other. They slipped into cuddle piles during movies and lounged on each other while playing video games. While it took him a couple of days to get used to, it wasn’t long before Gavin was being pulled into cuddles along with everyone else. Michael and Ray took to sitting on either side of him while they played, backs against the arms of the sofa and legs tangled on his lap.

            He was pretty sure that the crew’s relationship was more than just a friendship, and that they had been toning it down around him. This was confirmed one night when they were watching movies. Gavin had torn his eyes away from the screen so that he could push himself off the couch to grab a drink from the coffee table in front of him. He settled back into the soft cushions, rested his head against Ryan’s shoulder, and looked around the room at the other men. As his eyes adjusted to the darkened room, he saw Ray and Ryan cuddling at the end of the sofa. He realised he was staring when Ray looked up to Jack, and pressed a kiss to his lips. Jack deepened the kiss, pulling Ray into a full make-out session.

            When Ray pulled back he noticed Gavin staring and winked at him. Gavin blushed and refocussed his eyes on the TV screen, but he couldn’t resist glancing back at the pair every now and then.

            From that point on he started to notice little shared moments of intimacy between the crew members. Apparently, make-out sessions were fairly commonplace during movie sessions. Ray and Ryan were usually the biggest culprits, once Ryan grew comfortable enough to take off his mask around Gavin, although the other guys would also share kisses when they thought Gavin wasn’t watching.

            Jack and Ryan were easily the most affectionate of the crew. They were the ones who initiated the make-out sessions or cuddles by grabbing one of the smaller men, but Michael, Ray and Geoff could easily hold their own. Gavin had walked into the lounge a couple of times to see Michael screaming, “Fuck off, dude, I’m busy!” or Ray threatening to shoot someone.

            Geoff’s response was the funniest. He always tried to pull the ‘boss’ card, which usually just made his attacker laugh. He had threatened to fire every single one of the crew members in the first couple of days that Gavin spent with them, but he laughed along with them every time. It was a strange dynamic, but Gavin got used to it quickly.

            Gavin had found it difficult to make friends since moving to America. He had developed a somewhat relaxed relationship with his co-workers at the coffee shop, but the crew had definitely become his friends, despite his initial concerns about their criminal activities. All he had seen from the crew since being kidnapped was friendship and support. He didn’t want this to end.


	5. Chapter 5

One morning, when Gavin stumbled out of his little ‘guest’ bedroom to go shower, he bumped into Ryan, who was leaving the bathroom. Gavin greeted him with a dopey smile, “Morning, Rye-bread.”

“Good morning,” Ryan’s sleepy voice was somehow even deeper than usual, “Jack’s making waffles. Want some?”

Gavin instantly woke up at the suggestion of Jack’s cooking. His enthusiasm made Ryan chuckle.

“I’ll take that as a yes, then. Hurry though, or Ray will eat them all.”

Gavin hurried. He almost slipped three times in the shower, and he covered the floor of the guest room in clothes as he dressed as quickly as he could. His socks slipped on the floor as he ran into the kitchen, and he barely managed to catch himself of the counter-top.

Jack laughed as he set a plate of waffles in front of Gavin, “There you go, moron. Don’t give yourself indigestion,” he ruffled his hair as he passed, “Ray has the syrup.”

Gavin tucked in. The waffles were warm and fluffy, crunchy where Jack had coated them in sugar as they cooked. He had never eaten anything so amazing in his entire life.

He looked up as Geoff downed the last of his coffee.

Geoff stood up and stretched, catlike, before carrying his plate and coffee cup over to the dishwasher. He turned back to the crew, “I’ve got some business to attend to out of town today, so please, try not to kill each other while I’m gone. Jack, you’re in charge. Don’t let Ryan murder anyone before I get back.”

Ryan spluttered indignantly, “Rude!”

“I’m sure you’ll survive,” Geoff shot back. He winked at Ryan, then grabbed his jacket from the back of the bar-stool and slipped his feet into his work shoes, “I’ll be back before three, save me some lunch.” He hurried around the room, collecting his briefcase and sunglasses. He stopped moving in front of Jack, who was lounging on the couch, and leant down to kiss him gently, then moved on to Michael and Ray. Then he walked across the room to Ryan and pressed a kiss to his lips too before he turned to leave the room.

Gavin stood up, “Oi!” he said, “I think you might be forgetting someone.” Geoff was obviously attracted to Gavin, or he would never have started flirting back at the coffee shop, and even before then it had been a long time since Gavin had kissed anyone. Gavin kept his eyes fixed on Geoff as he made his way across the room.

Geoff’s eyebrow almost punched a hole in the ceiling, but he didn’t move as Gavin stopped in front of him and leaned up on his tiptoes so he could reach Geoff’s face. Gavin could feel the other four pairs of eyes in the room watching him carefully as his lips met Geoff’s. He smelt like coffee and moustache wax.

Geoff’s hands came up to rest of Gavin’s body, one settling on his hip and the other tangling itself in his hair as they deepened the kiss. Gavin teased Geoff’s lips with his tongue as Geoff pulled him in even closer. Damn. Geoff was an incredible kisser.

It was Geoff who eventually ended the kiss. He pulled back and Gavin relaxed back onto the balls of his feet, then licked his lips. Geoff watched the movement, blinking slowly.

A chorus of mumbled curses came from across the room, but Gavin didn’t react. His eyes were fixed on Geoff’s.

“Fucking finally, dude.” Geoff rolled his shoulders, slipping his jacket on reluctantly before leaning in again to press another quick kiss to Gavin’s lips before hurrying out of the room.

Gavin sighed; that had been over way too soon. He turned back to the others and grinned sheepishly, “That was fun.”

Michael finally broke the stunned silence, “Holy fucking shit! Dude, that was unexpected!”

“I was feeling a little bit left out, boi,” Gavin shrugged, “I had to make a move sooner or later.”

Michael grinned and stood up. In two strides, he was standing in front of Gavin, “Well, you won’t be neglected any longer.” He reached up and ran a hand through Gavin’s fluffy hair, before tightening his grip and pulling Gavin in for a kiss.

Gavin moaned into Michael’s mouth. He had kissed guys before Michael and Geoff, but they had never kissed this well.

Michael was more eager than Geoff, and he quickly took control as he explored Gavin’s mouth with his tongue. His other hand roamed across Gavin’s body, replacing the ghost of Geoff’s, and he walked Gavin backwards into a wall that Gavin didn’t remember being that close. Gavin moaned at the sensation of Michael’s body trapping him.

As he pulled away, Michael grinned at the mess he had made of Gavin, before attacking his neck. Gavin’s eyes fluttered open, and were instantly drawn to where Ray, Ryan, and Jack were watching them from the kitchen counter. They all had bemused expressions on their faces. Gavin had never really explored voyeurism before, but right now it was the hottest thing ever.

His eyes were forced shut again my Michael’s ministrations, and he relaxed into the pleasure, moaning again as Michael’s hand focused on his groin. Michael chuckled into his neck, “Fuck, Gav, you’re so fucking hot.”

Gavin grabbed Michael’s wrist and wriggled out from against the wall. He smiled at the others, then tugged Michael out of the room, up the stairs, and towards his room at the end of the hallway, but Michael redirected him through the first door off the hall, and into the crew’s main bedroom.

A huge bed was positioned in the middle of the room, and Michal backed him up against it, attacking his neck again. Gavin was initially desperate to explore, as he hadn’t really been allowed into the main bedroom before, but decided that this was definitely more important, as Michael’s hands slid under his shirt and ran playfully across his skin.

“Michael, you bastard, stop teasing me.” He moaned.

Michael stepped back slightly, grinning at him. His hands stopped moving across Gavin’s chest, and he shoved him gently backwards onto the bed, climbing over him to straddle his legs. He leaned down to press a quick kiss to his lips, then sat up again and pulled off his shirt. Gavin tried to sit up to kiss Michael’s chest, but a firm hand pushed him back down, so he pulled his own shirt off instead. Michael leant down to lick and nibble at his neck again, working his way along Gavin’s jawline, and up towards his ear, grinding against Gavin as he began to suck on his earlobe.

Gavin bucked his hips upwards against Michael, the friction making them both moan.

Michael crawled back off him to stand at the end of the bed, and pulled his jeans and boxers off. Gavin clumsily hurried to do the same, squirming around on the bed. Michael chuckled, then grabbed both pairs of jeans and boxers, and threw them into the corner of the room. He turned back to Gavin, tapped his knees to open his legs, and knelt between them. He leant down again to kiss Gavin gently on the lips, then nibbled and licked down Gavin’s body, teasing gasps and groans from his lips.

He paused at Gavin’s stomach, and looked up to meet his eyes. Gavin reached up to tangle his fingers in Michael’s curls. As Michael licked his lips, Gavin tightened his grip, and Michael lowered his head again to kiss Gavin’s hip bone. With one hand, he reached up to play with Gavin’s nipples, and with the other he took hold of the base of Gavin’s dick. He kissed slowly up the shaft, then took the tip in his mouth, making Gavin moan again. He didn’t move for a second, and Gavin tried to thrust up into his mouth. His hands moved to hold Gavin’s hips still, but he hummed around Gavin’s dick and took as much into his mouth as he could.

Gavin’s back arched off the bed, his eyes squeezed tightly shut. “OhmyGODMichael!” he wheezed.

Michael would have laughed at the reaction, had his mouth not been otherwise engaged. Instead, he slowly pulled off Gavin’s dick, still humming. Gavin moaned again as he began to bob up and down a few times. He let go of Gavin’s hip with one hand in favour of playing with his balls, and Gavin cried out at the added sensation.

Michael chuckled as he raised his head, pulling off Gavin’s dick, “Well, now the others will definitely know we’re having sex.”

Gavin blushed, his cheeks and neck turning a dark pink. He wanted to suggest that the other could come and join in, but he wasn’t sure how Michael would react to that. The thought of the others there made Gavin moan again, biting his lip as he looked down at Michael.

Michael grinned, “Oh, really? You like that thought?” Gavin met his gaze and nodded sheepishly, his blush somehow darkening, “What if they were watching?” Michael continued. Gavin dropped his head back onto the sheets and closed his eyes, “Would you like that, Gav? Would you like it if the others were in the room right now watching me get you off?” Gavin’s dick twitched in response, and Michael let go of Gavin’s balls and hip so that he could jerk both himself and Gavin off at the same time. He moved his hands steadily as he talked, “Would you like them jacking off over you? Or helping me blow you?”

The image made Gavin thrust upwards into Michael’s hand. Michael laughed, and when he spoke again his voice was deep and husky, “Would you let them fuck you? We’d take it in turns to fuck you until we all came, then we’d let you get off. You’d only be allowed to come when we let you.” He stopped talking to take Gavin’s dick in his mouth again, and at the added sensation Gavin came with a loud moan. Michael came a couple of seconds later, with Gavin’s dick still in his mouth and his come in his throat. He pulled off, swallowed, and crawled up Gavin’s body to kiss him gently, “We’re going to have to try that one day if the thought makes you come like that.”

Gavin giggled and buried his face in Michael’s shoulder as he replied, “That would be fun.”  
Michael collapsed onto the bed beside him, and pulled the sheets over them both. Gavin curled into his side, and they soon drifted off the sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Gavin was woken by the sound of the front door closing. He was curled up by himself in the huge bed, still naked, with his legs tangled in the sheets. His body ached slightly as a reminder of Michael’s mouth a few hours before, and he groaned as he freed himself from the bedsheets. He stretched as he sat up, running his fingers through his tangled hair as he looked around the room.

His clothes were piled on top of the laundry basket in the corner of the room, and a clean t-shirt, underwear, and a pair of sweatpants had been left at the end of the bed for him. He crawled out of the bed, showered quickly in the ridiculously large en-suite, then pulled on the clean clothes, and headed downstairs.

Gavin could hear the quiet murmur of voices from the living room, and as he reached the bottom of the staircase, Geoff appeared in the doorway.

“Hey Geoff,” Gavin started, but he was stopped by Geoff’s lips on his own as he was pulled in for a quick kiss.

“Hey Gav,” Geoff replied, and turned Gavin around, leading him away from the lounge with an arm around his shoulders.

“Wait, Geoff, where are we going? I wanted to get some food…” He trailed off as Geoff shushed him.

“There’s been a bit of a… complication. I can’t let you in there right now -”

Gavin interrupted him, a note of worry in his voice, “What? What complication?” He stopped walking, “Look, Geoff, I know what you do, and I know how you get things done. There isn’t anything that you need to protect me from, or anything that you think I might get squeamish about, especially if I’m going to be staying here for a while. Don’t baby me, Geoff, please.” He turned to go back to the lounge, and Geoff hurried to stand in front of him.

“Okay, Gavin, okay,” He sighed, “I went out this morning to get some information in preparation for a future job. The informant was reluctant to share the information we need, so he has been…” he paused for a second and looked away, “detained.”

Gavin raised his eyebrows as he understood, “He’s here?! You brought this ‘informant’ to your home?”

Geoff shrugged guiltily, “Yeah, well… It was Ryan’s idea. We were about to take him to one of the interrogation rooms upstairs when we heard you coming down. He isn’t conscious yet.”

“You have interrogation rooms in your house?” Gavin grinned when Geoff nodded, “Cool. Look, Geoff, it’s okay! Like I said, if I’m going to be sticking around I need to get used to your job, and I might as well attempt to make myself useful. I can deal with a bit of violence, Geoffrey.” He took a step towards Geoff to give him a quick kiss, then turned and walked back towards the lounge, pulling Geoff along by his wrist.

Ryan was standing in front of the TV with his black skull mask on. There was a man slumped across the couch in front of him. Ryan nodded to Gavin and Geoff in acknowledgement as they entered, “He’s still out. Do you want a mask, Gavin?” Gavin nodded, “Awesome. Top drawer of the kitchen cabinet on the left.” He winked at Gavin from underneath his own mask, then stepped forward and picked the unconscious man up, easily throwing him over his shoulder.

Gavin hurried over to the kitchen, and grabbed the first mask in the drawer. He pulled it on as he followed Ryan and Geoff out of the room. “So, who is this guy?” He asked.

Geoff answered as they climbed the stairs, “There is an opposing crime boss here in Los Santos called the Corpirate, and he’s a nasty motherfucker. This guy has worked closely him for a few heists, and we require his talents and contacts in the heist we’re currently working on. I’ll update you on that later.” He stopped talking as they reached the top of the stairs and their captive began to stir in Ryan’s arms. Geoff hurried ahead to open the door across the hall from the main bedroom. He held it open for Ryan, but closed it before Gavin walked through, and silently led him through the next door on the right.

The room was small, barely large enough for a small table and a few filing cabinets on either side. The left-hand wall was taken up by a large pane of glass. Behind it, Gavin could see a simple room, which looked like a prison cell. Ryan was standing over the man, whose body was now leant over in an uncomfortable looking wooden chair which faced the back of the room. His wrists were cuffed together behind him. Michael was leaning against the wall in the back corner. He wasn’t wearing a full-face mask, as his identity wasn’t a secret, but his mouth and nose were covered by a bright red bandanna, and his hair was covered by a grey beanie.

As Gavin watched, Michael spoke, “Look, man, we know you’re awake. Focus up, or it’s going to start getting uncomfortable.” When the prisoner didn’t move, he nodded to Ryan, who slapped the man hard across the face. That made him move.

He sat up sharply, immediately struggling against the cuffs on his wrist for a few seconds, before leaning back against the seat. Gavin couldn’t see his face.

Michael’s voice was condescending as he continued, “There you go, that’s better now, isn’t it? We can have a conversation now.” He pushed himself off the wall and moved to stand next to Ryan, “The Boss says that you have information that we need, and that you don’t want to share. So, my job is to get you to share. I need you to tell me exactly who the Corpirate had you contact, and why. You can either tell me now, and it’ll be nice and easy and painless for you, _or_ you can refuse to cooperate and my friend the Vagabond here,” he gestured to Ryan, whose eyes sparkled under the mask, “will help you out. Do you understand?”

The man nodded. Michael raised his hand to cup his ear and leaned in towards the man, his condescending attitude returning. The man’s deep voice rumbled a curt, “Yes”, as Geoff mumbled a warning into a communication set in his hand.

Michael’s gaze flickered up to the glass for a fraction of a second before settling back on the prisoner. He dropped his hand and stood up straight, puffing out the bandanna with a breath, “Good.” He took a step back, and glanced up at the glass again, “Now, we need to know the names of the people you worked with.”

~ x ~

Gavin quickly grew restless in the interrogation room. Michael was getting the answers he wanted without Ryan needing to step in, and, while he knew he couldn’t stand the sight of blood, Gavin had expected more, and now he was getting bored. Every now and then Geoff mumbled instructions into the comms, which Michael responded to with a slight nod or murmur.

Ryan was silent, and didn’t move a muscle until Michael nodded to him. It was strange for Gavin to see the men like this, especially Ryan. Michael’s normal attitude and personality was obvious through his façade, but Ryan was a completely different person. His eyes were no longer bright and flirty and the blue made them seem cold and threatening. His stare was focused on the man in front of him, never wavering. It was unsettling for Gavin to see him like this after the warmth and kindness he had seen, but he finally understood the reasoning behind the terrifying nicknames and mugshot he had seen in the news.

Geoff had changed the least. As the boss of the crew he was constantly leading the group, no matter what the situation was, so it was a lot easier for Gavin to place him here. His quiet mutterings into the comms told Michael the specific questions he needed to ask, and Michael always followed his instructions faithfully, making Gavin wonder what Geoff had done to command this level of respect and authority from the men.

When the interrogation finished, Gavin was first out the door. He hadn’t been paying much attention for a little while, and the small room was starting to make him feel a bit claustrophobic. The open hallway was a welcome relief.

Geoff stretched, and nearly punched Geoff in the face as he left the room behind him.

“Watch it, bud,” Geoff chuckled, “You nearly had me there.”

Gavin responded with a cocky laugh, “Sorry. I obviously don’t know my own strength.” He stretched again and reached for Geoff’s face, but Geoff grabbed his hand to stop him.

He pulled Gavin into a tight hug, muttering, “idiot,” at him as Ryan and Michael opened the door to the other room and joined them in the hallway. When the door was shut and locked behind them, Ryan pulled off his mask, and Michael tugged his bandanna down so that it was now tied around his neck rather than around his lower face.

Gavin wriggled free from Geoff’s arms with another laugh, only for Ryan to ruffle his hair and Michael to pull him in for a kiss. When Gavin pulled away, Geoff was watching him with one eyebrow raised inquisitively. Gavin rolled his eyes at him and leant up for a kiss, which Geoff returned, but his eyebrow was still raised when he pulled away a second later.

"What?” Gavin asked.

“You kissed Michael.”

Gavin frowned in confusion, “Yeah?”

Geoff chuckled, “So I guess something happened after I left?”

“Oh yeah, you weren’t here,” Gavin blushed darkly as he remembered, “After you left, Michael kissed me and then, um…” He trailed off and turned to Michael for support.

Michael grinned as he met Gavin’s gaze, before addressing Geoff, “I took him upstairs, and introduced him to the joys of a huge bed and my very skilful mouth,” He winked at Geoff knowingly before continuing, “ _and_ he’s happy for us all to join in next time.”

Geoff’s other eyebrow joined the first halfway up his forehead. His eyes flickered between Gavin and Michael, and a stunned silence filled the hallway. It was broken after a few seconds by an appreciative hum from Ryan.

The blush on Gavin’s cheeks somehow darkened. He shrugged, “It’d be hot,” and turned to push past Michael and Ryan. Michael giggled, and grabbed his hand, letting Gavin pull him along the hall and down the staircase.

Michael almost fell down the last few stairs as Gavin hauled him along behind him, then crashed into his back when he stopped dead in the doorway.

“Gav, what the fuck?” He used Gavin’s arm and shoulder to steady himself, then tugged on his hand to get his attention. Gavin didn’t move, so Michael squeezed through the doorway and turned to face him. Gavin’s eyes were fixed on the TV screen, and his face was pale. As Ryan and Geoff appeared in the doorway behind Gavin, Michael turned to see what he was looking at. The TV had only been used for entertainment purposes since Gavin had arrived, but it was now showing one of Los Santos’ many news channels, and Gavin’s smiling face filled half of the screen.


End file.
